Total Drama Island: SYOC!
by MicroPixel
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Island: OC Edition! There will be humor, romance, puking, and most of all, drama! 22 contestants that you send in will compete to win 100,000 dollars!. But only one will win the money and fame that comes with this kind of reality TV. (21/22 remain.)
1. Welcome!

Yo!

So, I've seen a lot of people write these types of stories lately, and I wanted to try it! If it goes well, I will continue on to TDA after this, but let's see how this story goes first.

I won't be writing new challenges, because I need them for my other story that I am currently writing, so...

This first chapter is just so I can get the OCs ready for the actual "episode". There will be small updates so that you will know how long it will be. And how many have been accepted.

You can send multiple OCs, but please specify which one you would definitely want in the story, because I want multiple people to send in OCs, not the entire cast made by two people. I will still take them, and will use them if I don't get enough.

I will take your OC by PM ONLY. It helps if I need to ask questions and everything is in one place.

If you want to send them in as a pair, please make note of it in your PM.

I will save spots, but not for too long. PM if you have questions or want me to save a spot.

2 spots are reserved so far, both for me.

Asterisks mean it isn't necessary to add if it doesn't apply to your OC.

 _OC Application_

Full Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Height and Weight:

Body Type:

Hair:

Face:

Everyday Clothing:

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

Fancy Wear:

"Cold" Wear:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Who would be friends:

Who would be enemies:

Want a relationship:

What to look for in a relationship:

Extras:

Running Gag:

Game Plan:

Reason for entering:

Plan with money:

Audition Tape:

Let me explain these in case you need it:

Full Name: Don't need middle name, first and last name only.

Nickname: Only if they have one and who uses it.

Stereotype: (Examples: The skiddish photographer, the overachiever, the optimist).

Age: I will accept between 16 and around 30, sorry.

Gender: What their real gender is, and what they identify by. If it is the same, don't include this part.

Sexuality: What type of people they are attracted to, if any.

Height and Weight: How tall they are and what they weigh. In Feet and Inches for height, and pounds for weight please.

Body Type: Muscular or fat or skinny, how much of muscle or fat and where? Skin color. Also, if possible, relate to a canon character. If your character's hair looks like Gwen's, write it down. If their legs are shaped like Duncan's, put it here.

Hair: Color, style, length, hats, and anything else.

Face: Includes eyes, nose, mouth, facial hair, freckles, anything else.

Everyday Clothing: What they wear every day.

Sleep Wear: What they wear to sleep.

Swim Wear: What they wear to go swimming.

Fancy Wear: This would be a tuxedo or a dress, for example. Or whatever they wear.

"Cold" Wear: When they are in cold areas, what do they wear? Like, Certain episodes in TDRR, they had clothing they wore to keep warm.

Personality: How they act alone and around other people. List a few traits.

Likes: This could be hobbies, or it could be like, food or color, or something.

Dislikes: What they don't like.

Strengths: This is talking about challenges. So, what type of challenges would they be good at. This can also be general skills.

Weaknesses: What they aren't good at. What challenges they won't be good at.

Fears: What are they afraid of? Needed for Phobia Factor.

Who would be friends: Personality wise.

Who would be enemies: Personality wise.

Want a relationship: Yes or No. Say if they are already in one.

What to look for in a relationship: Personality or looks wise. If in a relationship already, describe it.

Extras: Anything else I forgot. this could be random, something they brought with to the island... etc.

Running Gag: What happens to your OC over and over. (Example: Trent getting hurt in TDI, DJ and animals in TDWT, stuff like that.)

Game Plan: Will they be a manipulator? Will they get manipulated easily? Do they stick with friends, or stay away from everyone?

Reason for entering: Why did they join. Money, friends, experience, fame, or whatever.

Plan with money: What are they going to do with the money. Truthfully, and what they would tell others.

Audition Tape: This doesn't have to be too long, just enough for me to see how you want them to act in your eyes.

That's everything! If you have questions, please PM. Also, review please. It helps.

 _Confirmed Entries:_

 _Boys:_

1) Cole Gatson (Submitted by Me)

2) Melvin Gatson (Submitted by Me)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

11)

 _Girls:_

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

11)

Still debating whether or not to show my character, since no one reading knows the rest of the characters by everyone else...


	2. Full OC List!

Here is the final cast list for this story! If you sent in a character and they didn't get in, I promise that they will be in the next season. I just didn't have enough spots open for everyone. I loved how fast I got characters though. The next chapter will come out shortly, which is the introductory chapter/episode. Also, typically I would include a chapter to two chapters before an elimination for character development in between challenges, but since the second episode is immediately after the first, the character eliminated first won't really have any development. I am sorry for this.

Please be patient if I take too long to release a chapter, but I'm a teenager in high school, I HAVE TESTS TO STUDY FOR

Feel free to send messages to remind me, I might need it at some point. But I want to try to plan out this story a bit, so sorry if it takes a while.

Outline: Name - Stereotype - Submitter/Creator

 _Guys_ :

1) Cole Gatson - The Handsome Bodybuilder - MicroPixel (Me)

2) Melvin Gatson - The Unappreciated Nerd - MicroPixel (Me)

3) Kevin Armstrong - The Romantic Jock - theawesomedragonhunter

4) Jason Armstrong - The Two-Faced Nerd - theawesomedragonhunter

5) Ferrian Brightsteel - The Cyborg Engineer - Ferrian Brightsteel

6) Griffin Jackson - The Overjoyful Actor - Totaldramafan04

7) Tom Nguygen - The Asian Lunatic - t20n00

8) Tate Blythe - Mr. Nice Guy - TheAmazingSwolfie

9) Amour Babineaux - Cunning Celebrity - Apendad4LIFE

10) Thornton Hayes - The Wise Fashion Designer - FreakyFanGirl136

11) Charlito Tolentino - The Spelling Bee Nerd - Annoyingalarmclock

 _Girls_ :

1) Victoria Thomaz - The Basic Chick - yeezynight14

2) Marsha Ottenheimer - The Sarcastic Misanthrope - AZW330

3) Ginger De Marginy - The Ginger Girl - Aleister Bloodrive VII

4) Wind Aurillian - The Serene Hippy - AZW330

5) Maxine Raveria - The Classic Rock Enthusiast - Ferrian Brightsteel

6) Alex Robinson - The Energetic Tomboy - Dogtimus

7) Olivia Travers - Ambitious Cutie - UniateSoccerDefervescence

8) Olive Oberman - The Friendly Nerd - Annoyingalarmclock

9) Amethyst Star - Movie Star - TURNUP2016

10) Blaire Winthrop - The Pastel Goth - monstermaniac

11) Janna Murphy - The Silent Jerk - FoxGirl426


	3. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

The show opens with a shot of a dock facing the water. An older-looking man with dark hair and a blue-gray shirt pops up from the bottom of the screen.

" _Yo_! We're coming at you LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean! Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, _right now_!" He says, enthusiastically.

Chris begins to walk down the docks towards an island. "Here's the deal: Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down _The Dock of Shame_. Take a ride on the loser boat," Chris pauses to chuckle. "And leave Total Drama Island, for good."

The scene changes to show 11 stumps near a bonfire. Chris is in front of the scene, and motions behind him.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremony where each week, all but one camper will receive: a marshmallow."

Chris motions to an oil drum with marshmallows on sticks on top. He grabs one and eats the marshmallow.

"In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it-they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle: black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and, each other."

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on:"

"TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine;_

The camera travels up a giant hill and into the water below.

 _You guys are on my mind;_

Alex is seen underwater, waving to the camera. Then, she begins to fart, and farts her way out of the camera.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see;_

Ferrian and Maxine stare into each others' eyes on a wooden raft, but Alex's fart rose to the surface, breaking their romantic moment.

 _I wanna be famous;_

The camera changes to Wind meditating in the woods, with animals all around her, sitting in peace. Amethyst is behind her, and "accidentally" tosses a dead fish into Wind's lap. Wind has a moment of realization, then all of the animals start attacking her. She runs away screaming, while Amethyst laughs at her. Thornton stands next to her, disapprovingly.

 _I wanna live close to the sun;_

The camera moves to show Kevin hugging Jason on a raft floating down a river, much to Jason's dismay. Neither realize that they are heading towards a waterfall, until they fall, both screaming.

 _Go pack your bags, cuz' I've already won;_

The camera shifts down the waterfall, showing Griffin practicing his acting skills on a broken log balancing on two rocks. Kevin and Jason fall down the waterfall in the background.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way;_

Olivia swings down on a vine and runs into Griffin, and they both run into the confessional, where the door opens to see Tate fall over, his pants pulled down. A roll of toilet paper rolls out when the door opens.

 _I'll get there one day;_

The camera zooms in on the kitchen, where Chef is cooking his delicious food. He smirks at Tom and Janna, both look terrified at the food.

 _Cuz' I wanna be famous;_

Blaire is talking to Amour, with the latter looking very suspicious at the former. Blaire, realizing her cover is blown, starts glaring angrily at Amour. The camera zooms out of the kitchen, to the beach. Ginger and Victoria are sitting on the stairs to the beach, staring at Cole, who is flexing his muscles for them. They both are swooning over him.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

The camera shifts to the right, showing bird sitting in the water, then gets pulled under by an octopus arm.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Marsha stands on the dock, looking very cranky with her arms crossed, not moving. Chris walks up to her, and waves in front of her face. She finally pushes him off the dock, then walks away, all with a scowl on her face.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The camera moves up to the sun, and it turns into night. Chip and Olive stare into each others' eyes, lovingly.

 _(Everyone whistles)_

Melvin pops up between them, startling them and shoves them apart. The camera zooms out to get a group shot of everyone sitting around the campfire.

* * *

Chris stands on the docks of the island.

"Welcome back, to Total Drama Island. Alright, It's time to meet our first eleven campers."

A boat pulls up with the first contestant on it. It departs, showing a tall female, standing at 5'9. She is wearing light blue skinny jeans with a white shirt covered by a blue denim jacket, that compliments her hourglass - shaped figure. Her blue eyes look excited.

"Olivia! Welcome to the island!" Chris greets her.

"Thanks, Chris. I'm psyched to be here! But please, call me Olly. Everyone does."

"Alright, If you say so." Chris gives her a weird look as she walks over to the other side of the dock.

Another boat drives past, and another tall girl with long red hair and blue eyes is left on the docks. She is wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of a robot on it. She has ripped jeans on and red sneakers.

"Maxine! What's up?" Chris asked the music lover.

"Not much, Chris. Are there any boys here yet?" She asks, looking around.

"Nope, not yet. Go over there by Olly." He instructs her.

Maxine walks over to Olly by the end of the dock.

As another boat leaves, an average height girl with straight brown hair is there. She has pink overalls on with a white shirt underneath it and has on white sneakers. Her hazel colored eyes are scanning the other contestants.

"Olive! Great to see you!" Chris welcomes her.

"Thanks, Chris. I'm excited to meet everyone and make new friends during my time here." She answers him. Olive walks over to the other girls and starts small talking with them.

Another female about the same height as Olive walks out of the next boat. This skinny girl has blonde dreadlocks and a yellow tank top with a peace symbol on it. She is wearing a green flannel jacket, torn jeans, and brown sandals. Around her neck, she has an an aquamarine necklace on.

"Everyone, this is Wind." Chris motions her to the others.

"Hello, fellow competitors. I hope that we can all become good friends." Wind waves at them.

"Wow, I feel calmer already!" Olive states, and smiles at the hippy.

As the next contestant gets off the boat, everyone gasps at what they saw. There was a gigantic guy there, with metallic arms and an eyepatch over his left eye. His black hair is tied into a ponytail.

Chris tried to get the attention back on him. "Welcome, Ferrian! Wow, when you said you were tall, you weren't kidding! How tall are you, exactly?"

Ferrian chuckles. "Last I measured, I was 7 feet and 5 inches tall." He nervously answered. He walked over to the girls, who he easily dwarfs. Maxine fainted once Ferrian got off the boat.

"Is she okay?" He asked, motioning to Maxine.

"She'll be fine." Olivia said, the only one not staring at him or fainted.

Everyone still conscious was surprised to see two contestants get off. The two boys were about the same height, and looked like brothers. The first one that got off the boat was very muscular, with green eyes and blonde hair with brown tips. He was wearing a black sports vest with the number "01" on the back in red ink. Navy blue jeans and black and white shoes.

The other boy was a bit taller, but a lot skinnier. His hair was brown and combed back. He was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans, and black and white running shoes.

"So, you two must be Kevin and Jason, right?" Chris asked them.

Jason, the skinnier one, nodded. "Yep, we're here to win it! Right Kevin?"

Kevin grinned and nodded. "Yeah, for sure! With both of us here, Our chance of winning have tripled!"

Jason facepalmed. "No, Kevin, its doubled, not tripled."

Kevin suddenly looked ashamed. "Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry, Jason..."

They both walk over to the other contestants and Kevin immediately starts flirting with the girls. He walked over and started talking to Olivia while Jason stood away from him.

Another guy walked out from the boat before it left. He was 6'3, and was a little skinny. His light brown looks like a crew cut, and he has no facial hair and a big nose. He is wearing Tan cargo pants, brown combat boots, and an unbuttoned blue flannel over a gray t-shirt.

"Tate! Welcome!" Chris said as Tate walked over to him.

"Thanks! I want to make a lot of friends on this Island." Tate says as he walks over to the others.

The next contestant was another fairly tall female, with short, brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She looked athletic, but also having an hourglass shaped body complimented by a tight red red cropped tank top, and black yoga pants and red and white trainers.

"Alex! I've heard you like to eat. A lot, actually." Chris rudely greeted her.

Alex replied with a scoff. "That's not my only quality, Chris. Stop selling me short."

As she walked over to the others, another boat pulled up. Another average height girl walked out. She has a skinny body, and pale skin. She had on a white and red striped t-shirt under a gray hoodie with the cuffs inside out. She has a black short skirt and medium length white socks under her knee high black heeled boots. Her most identifying feature, however, was her dark red hair that reaches the tops of her shoulders.

"Welcome, Ginger! Are you excited?" Chris asked her.

"Um, YES! How could I not be?" Ginger said, very excited.

"Your name is Ginger?" Olive asked the ginger girl as she approached the others.

"Yeah, but you can call me Freckles. Everyone does." Ginger answered.

The next contestant startled everyone by her looks. She was very short, at about 5'0, and looked like a little kid. Her hair was light purple, very long but with short bangs. Her big, blue eyes and very dark makeup made all the contestants wonder about her. She has a light pink button up shirt, ripped jean shorts, high black socks, and she has a flower crown on.

Chris looked freaked out when she exited the boat.

"Um, hi Blaire…" He reluctantly said.

Blaire smiled up at him. "Hi, Chris! You don't need to use my full name, you can call me B if you want. I don't mind." She sweetly said as she walked over to the others. Everyone was staring at her.

"Hi everyone!" She greeted everyone sweetly.

They all parted away from her and stood near the end of the dock. Blaire shrugged and stood where they all were.

Chris tried to get the attention back. "H-hey, here's the next contestant!"

The next camper was a female about the same height as Blaire. Her skinny body was covered by a black tee under a camo jacket. She also wore black combat boots and faded jeans. Her hair was brown and long enough to reach below her shoulders. She had on a pair of rounded glasses. She had a scowl on her mouth.

Chris, relieved that someone normal was here, sighed. "Marsha, welcome to the show!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up with it." She replied with a monotone voice. She walked over to the others, but stood away from everyone.

The next contestant was another guy. He was 6 foot 5, and very skinny. He has short light brown hair and light blue eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hey, Griffin! Nice to meet ya!" Chris greeted him.

"Thanks, Chris! I'm very excited to be here!" He walked over to the others while another boat pulled up and dropped another camper off.

Another guy walked out, with a slim and lean body. He was 5'6, and his dirty blonde hair with streaks of light brown was styled into a bob-of sorts. He wore an orange sweater over an ivory shirt with the collar and cuffs puffed out. He also had brown capri pants, and red shoes. A dark red beanie was on his head, he also had on brown fingerless gloves.

"Thornton! Good to see you!" Chris greeted.

"Please, call me Thorn, mon amie." Thornton replied, then walked over to everyone else and started to converse with them.

The next boat dropped off another boy. He was 5'7, slim but muscular arms and legs. Black short hair gelled up in the front. He has brown eyes and a blue polo shirt, long blue pants, and blue and orange shoes.

"Hey, Tom!" Chris greeted him.

Tom looked very calm. "Hey, Chris. Good to be here!"

As he walked over to the others, Another boat came and left.

Two teens walked out, and they looked very different, but similar at the same time. The one exited first was a whopping 7'2 and very muscular and tanned skin color. His hair was dark brown and short and wavy. He had green eyes and was wearing dark blue workout shorts, a gray short sleeve shirt with black tennis shoes.

The other teen was a lot shorter than the former, at 5'7 and is very skinny. He has tanned skin color. Has green eyes and black glasses on. He is wearing a red sweater vest with a white shirt underneath and a popped collar, tucked into blue skinny jeans. Has red hi tops with white ankle socks.

"Hey! You two must be the twins, right?" Chris asks them.

Cole grins. "Yeah, although I'm older by about 20 minutes though."

Melvin groans. "That doesn't matter, Cole."

The pair walks over to the others as another boat pulled up. A female that is 5'5 with an hourglass body shape walked out. Her hazel eyes match her brown hair that has a streak of dark red in the middle. She wears a blue tee and jeans. She has a red hoodie tied around her waist and has a bandana that covers her neck and mouth.

"Ah, the silent Janna. Welcome to the show!" Chris greeted. Janna ignored him and walked over to the others.

"Alright then…" Chris replied to her action.

The next contestant was a 5'6 female with white skin and slightly curvy. She is wearing a pink crop top and blue jeans with 2 inch pink high heels.

"Here's Victoria everybody!" Chris says to the contestants.

"Like, thanks, Chris. I'm like, so excited to be here! But call me Tori." Tori said.

Lots of the guys were already drooling over her. She walked over to some of the girls.

The next boat dropped off another guy standing at 5'7 with an average body. He has black, neatly combed hair. He is wearing a tan polo with dark brown pants and black and white sneakers.

"Welcome, Charlito!" Chris said.

"Call me Chip, Chris." Charlito answered. He walked over to the others when another contestant appeared.

He is 6'1 tall, and has medium black hair. He wears dark jeans and a white t-shirt and an unzipped sports jacket. Wears black hi tops.

"Hello, Chris. I'm so glad to be here." The contestant said to the host.

"Welcome, Amour!" Chris replied.

As he walks over to the others, the final contestant shows up.

She is 5'7 tall, and has a slim and curvy body. She has long, wavy, light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is wearing Hollister jeans and a Ralph Lauren top.

"Amethyst, welcome! It's good to see you made it!" The host said.

"Thanks, Chris. It's great to be here!" Amethyst replies to him.

Chris brings the contestants in front of a pair of cabins.

"Alright, we're gonna split you guys into teams. The first team is:

Victoria;

Wind;

Thornton;

Kevin;

Amethyst;

Maxine;

Tom;

Cole;

Ginger;

Griffin;

and Olivia! Over to the right cabin." Chris instructed.

You guys are now known as: _The Screaming Gophers_!"

"The rest of you, over to the left:

Amour;

Janna;

Ferrian;

Alex;

Olive;

Jason;

Chip;

Tate;

Blaire;

Melvin;

And Marsha!"

You are now: _The Killer Bass_!"

Many campers weren't happy with this decision.

"Why can't I be on the same team as Jason?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, and me and Mel too!" Cole added.

"I want to be with on Ferrian's team!" Maxine whined.

"Alright, everyone. Stop whining! Make friends! Kids these days…" Chris sighs. :Everyone get changed and meet at the top of that giant mountain in 30!"

The contestants all went to go get changed.

* * *

 _Screaming Gophers_ :

Amethyst - The Movie Star

Cole - The Handsome Bodybuilder

Ginger - The Ginger Girl

Griffin - The Overjoyful Actor

Kevin - The Romantic Jock

Maxine - The Classic Rock Enthusiast

Olivia - The Ambitious Cutie

Thornton - The Wise Fashion Designer

Victoria - The Basic Chick

Wind - The Serene Hippy

Tom - The Asian Lunatic

 _Killer Bass_ :

Alex - The Energetic Tomboy

Amour - The Cunning Celebrity

Blaire - The Pastel Goth

Chip - The Spelling Bee Nerd

Ferrian - The Cyborg Engineer

Janna - The Silent Jerk

Jason - The Two-Faced Nerd

Melvin - The Unappreciated Nerd

Marsha - The Sarcastic Misanthrope

Olive - The Friendly Nerd

Tate - The Mr. Nice Guy

 _Voted Off_ :


	4. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

Before this chapter starts, I want to apologize for if/when your character gets eliminated. I had to look at how every character fits in to the plot.

Also, when the merge happens, two characters will return. I am not going to spoil who it is obviously. But keep it in mind.

Also also, there will not be a pattern on elimination order like there is in the actual show.

Also also also, I have a poll now! It's about what characters are you most excited to see. I would recommend reading this chapter first, as the poll spoils who is voted off.

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_ ;

The camera travels up a giant hill and into the water below.

 _You guys are on my mind_ ;

Alex is seen underwater, waving to the camera. Then, she begins to fart, and farts her way out of the camera.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see_ ;

Ferrian and Maxine stare into each others' eyes on a wooden raft, but Alex's fart rose to the surface, breaking their romantic moment.

 _I wanna be famous_ ;

The camera changes to Wind meditating in the woods, with animals all around her, sitting in peace. Amethyst is behind her, and "accidentally" tosses a dead fish into Wind's lap. Wind has a moment of realization, then all of the animals start attacking her. She runs away screaming, while Amethyst laughs at her. Thornton stands next to her, disapprovingly.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_ ;

The camera moves to show Kevin hugging Jason on a raft floating down a river, much to Jason's dismay. Neither realize that they are heading towards a waterfall, until they fall, both screaming.

 _Go pack your bags, cuz' I've already won_ ;

The camera shifts down the waterfall, showing Griffin practicing his acting skills on a broken log balancing on two rocks. Kevin and Jason fall down the waterfall in the background.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_ ;

Olivia swings down on a vine and runs into Griffin, and they both run into the confessional, where the door opens to see Tate fall over, his pants pulled down. A roll of toilet paper rolls out when the door opens.

 _I'll get there one day_ ;

The camera zooms in on the kitchen, where Chef is cooking his delicious food. He smirks at Tom and Janna, both look terrified at the food.

 _Cuz' I wanna be famous_ ;

Blaire is talking to Amour, with the latter looking very suspicious at the former. Blaire, realizing her cover is blown, starts glaring angrily at Amour. The camera zooms out of the kitchen, to the beach. Ginger and Victoria are sitting on the stairs to the beach, staring at Cole, who is flexing his muscles for them. They both are swooning over him.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

The camera shifts to the right, showing bird sitting in the water, then gets pulled under by an octopus arm.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Marsha stands on the dock, looking very cranky with her arms crossed, not moving. Chris walks up to her, and waves in front of her face. She finally pushes him off the dock, then walks away, all with a scowl on her face.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The camera moves up to the sun, and it turns into night. Chip and Olive stare into each others' eyes, lovingly.

 _(Everyone whistles)_

Melvin pops up between them, startling them and shoves them apart. The camera zooms out to get a group shot of everyone sitting around the campfire.

* * *

The campers were currently heading to their cabins. The Gophers were already inside their cabin. The girls were deciding who should get which bed.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little, like, summer campy?" Victoria asked.

Olivia walked in past her. "I think that's what they're going for, Tori." She said as she put her luggage on one of the bottom beds.

Winds and Amethyst walked in after her.

"I want a top bed!" Amethyst said as she picked the bed above Olivia. Tori picked the bottom bunk next to Olivia.

Wind claimed the last bottom bed. Maxine picked the bed over Wind, leaving Ginger to bunk with Tori.

Meanwhile, on the guys' side…

They all decided fairly quickly on which beds go to who, getting along very well very fast. Cole bunks with Griff, the latter being on the top. Kevin, getting a bottom, bunks with Tom, leaving Thornton sleeping on the top with the bottom left for his luggage.

In the Killer Bass cabin, the girls also chose pretty fast. Blaire and Marsha wanted a top bunk, so Alex and Janna picked the beds below them respectively. Olive got a bunk bed to her own.

On the guys' side, No one really cared which bed goes to who, so there wasn't much arguing going on. They all decided that Ferrian would be on a bottom bunk, along with Tate and Amour. That left Jason, Chip, and Melvin on the top.

* * *

Everyone was changed, and was stood on top of the mountain with Chris.

"Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff into the water below." Chris said to the terrified contestants. "If your team has enough jumpers, you will get a reward to help in the next part of the challenge. Gophers, you're up first."

The Bass all backed away from the edge while the Gophers fear for their lives.

"Alright, so who's up first?" Kevin asked his team.

No one volunteered.

Kevin sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

He walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked over. He gulped.

He began to psych himself up. "Alright, just an insane cliff jump. You've always wanted to do this. You can do it, Kevin."

He finally jumped off the cliff, screaming the whole way down. No one could tell if it was fear or excitement.

 **CONFESIONAL**

 _Kevin_ : After I was the first one to jump off the cliff, I feel like I can do anything!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

Kevin landed in the safe zone in the water below. He gave a thumps-up to his teammates, signaling that he was okay.

Cole, excited about his teammates' victory, jumped off next. He was followed by Griffin, Ginger, Amethyst, Tom, Wind and Thornton.

The only Gophers left up on the mountain were Olivia, Maxine, and Victoria. Chris was getting impatient.

"Come on, hurry up and jump. If you don't, the other team only needs 9 jumpers to win!" He said, impatiently.

Victoria scoffed. "Um, I'm like, not getting my hair wet. Sorry."

Chris shrugged. "That's fine, but that means you'll have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day." He placed a chicken hat on her head as she walked towards an escalator that appeared out of nowhere.

Olivia was shaking ever since the challenge was announced.

"Chris, I can't do this. I'm terrified of heights." She admitted.

"That's alright, Olly. You've only let your entire team down." He replied snarkily as Olly sighed and took the chicken hat down the escalator.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 _Victoria_ : I like, need my good looks. Otherwise, how will I attract all the boys?

 _Olivia_ : I can't believe I let my team down… I feel so bad right now...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

Christ then turned to Maxine. "So what's your excuse, missy?"

She quickly glanced around. "Um, I don't want to jump without someone here to protect me." She motioned to Ferrian while Chris sighs.

"Fine, I'll make an exception. Janna, you switch places with Maxine. There, happy?"

Maxine squealed. "Yes, thank you!"

"That means you're up, Janna!" Chris said.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 _Maxine_ : Yes! I'm so glad I got to switch teams!

 _Janna_ : (She looks very annoyed and is making a growling noise that doesn't sound normal.)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

Janna, who was astonished by what happened, didn't jump. She took her chicken hat and left.

Chris counted up the score. "Alright, so that's 8 jumpers and 3 chickens. Let's see if the Killer Bass can beat that score."

Alex, who was eager to show her worthiness to her team, jumped first. She was quickly followed by Maxine and Ferrian (who was wearing a wetsuit to protect his metallic arms), Tate, Amour, and Marsha.

Jason outright refused to jump. He gladly accepted the chicken hat and rode down the escalator.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 _Jason_ : Hey, I need my brain! I'm not gonna risk losing it for some stupid challenge!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

Olivia and Chip jumped together, as they felt better near someone.

The only ones left were Melvin and Blaire.

"Oh no, I am not jumping. No way." Melvin said confidently.

Blaire realized that if Melvin didn't jump, they wouldn't win the reward. She walked up to the nerd, smiling sweetly.

"Melvin, will you please jump? We really need to win that reward." Blaire said, cutely.

"No way! I'm not risking anything for this stupid challenge." The nerd replied.

Blaire suddenly got in his face, startling Melvin.

"If you don't jump, I can personally guarantee that you will be eliminated first. Got it?" The pastel goth said this with a snarl on her face and intimidation in her voice.

Melvin, thoroughly freaked out, nodded very many times.

Blaire, satisfied, returned to a sweet looking face and jumped off the cliff with Melvin following shortly.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 _Melvin_ : (He looks terrified, his eyes widened and visibly shaking.)

 _Blaire_ : I'm so glad that Melvin and I got along during that challenge! I hope we can become great friends! (She giggles cutely.)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

"With 10 jumpers, the Killer Bass win the first part of the challenge! Their reward is: a few wheelbarrows!" Chris announced.

The Killer Bass cheered.

"Great, but how is that going to help us?" Marsha asked.

Chris magically appeared next to the contestants on the beach. "The next part of your challenge is to construct a hot tub in front of your cabin. The only problem: your supplies are over here, and you need to bring the boxes over to the cabins. All I can say is: good luck!" Chris laughs as he walks away.

The Gophers sighed in defeat as the Bass celebrated and began to put their crates into the wheelbarrows.

* * *

The Bass were singing and getting along great with little tension as they carted their wheelbarrows down the beach.

Meanwhile, the Gophers were much less happy having to carry and push the crates. Cole was carrying two boxes, Kevin was carrying one, and the rest of the team was pushing them along. Well, most of them.

"Ugh, my feet hurt." Victoria complained.

"Come on, Tori. If we get there faster, we will have more time to build a hot tub." Ginger tried to encourage her teammate.

Victoria's whining was giving the rest of the team motivation to get there faster.

By the time they got there, the Bass were already done with their tub. It looked beautiful.

"15 minutes, Gophers." Chris said as he watched.

The Gophers panicked and rushed to get something built while the Bass relaxed.

"TIME!"

Chris walked over to the Bass' tub. He inspected it, but there was no need. It was perfect.

The Gophers had a little trouble matching theirs. They had to use duct tape to keep it together, and when Chris barely touched it, it collapsed.

"I think we have a clear winner." He said.

"The Killer Bass!"

The Bass cheered excitedly.

"Gophers, I'll see you tonight at the first bonfire ceremony." He said. They didn't look too happy.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 _Tom_ : I can't believe that we lost the first challenge… this is not good for me… but now I need to decide who to vote off…

 _Cole_ : Aw, man. I hope my team doesn't want to vote me off. I helped a lot during that challenge!

 _Jason_ : It's time to manipulate some Gophers! (He laughs evilly.)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

Jason is seen talking to various members of the Screaming Gophers, such as Wind, Ginger, Victoria and Tom. He was in the middle of talking to Janna when Chris calls over the Gophers to the bonfire ceremony.

The Screaming Gophers were sitting on the stumps, and Chris was standing behind the oil drum.

"Here on Wawanakwa, Marshmallows represent survival. If you receive a marshmallow, you get to stay… for now." He said, sinisterly.

"Now, everyone. Go vote."

The next few scenes are some campers writing a name down on a slip of paper. Some look indecisive, while others write down a name pretty fast.

After everyone voted, Chris is holding a tray with 10 marshmallows on it.

"If I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow." Chris told the campers.

The tension was high. No one had any idea who would go home.

"Ginger."

Ginger squealed and ran up to Chris. She took a marshmallow and savored it and stood behind Chris.

"Thornton. And Amethyst."

They both sighed in relief, and claimed their marshmallows.

"Griff, Tom, and Wind!"

They all received their marshmallows.

"The rest of you got at least one vote." The host announced.

Janna remained unfazed, while Olivia and Cole looked worried. Victoria was filing her nails, and Kevin was leaning back on his stump, chill as ever.

"Cole. You're safe."

Cole got up excitedly. He took his marshmallow and his place behind Chris with the rest of the contestants.

"Kevin and Janna, you're also safe."

They both grabbed their marshmallows from Chris.

"Tori, Olivia. This is the final marshmallow of the night." Chris concluded.

Tori looked worried now, quickly filing her nails.

Olivia looked even more scared that before. Her eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 _Victoria_ : I like, can't believe how many votes I got! I was so nice to them!

 _Olivia_ : It's not my fault I'm afraid on heights! They shouldn't judge me for that…

 **CONFESSIONAL** **END**

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Olly."

Olivia sighed in relief and ran up to get her marshmallow.

"What!? Are you kidding me?! You mean these losers voted me off!?" Tori yelled.

She angrily walked down the docks, toward where the Boat of Losers was.

She boarded the Boat of Losers and was shipped off into the night.

The scene changes to Chris standing in front of the bonfire.

"With only one loser gone, how will the now outnumbered Screaming Gophers face off against the Killer Bass? Will they fail again, or get their act together? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

 **VOTING CONFESSIONALS:**

 _Amethyst_ : I talked to a few others about voting off Kevin. The guy's an idiot!

 _Cole_ : Vote for Kevin? No way! That girl Amethyst must be out of her mind if she thinks I'm gonna vote for Kevin while Tori is still here! Besides, Kevin and I get along pretty good!

 _Ginger_ : (She seems hesitant.) I guess I'll vote for Olly. It was her fault that we lost the first part of the challenge. Even though we would have lost anyway... And she seems really nice...

 _Griffin_ : Janna is kinda freaking me out with the whole "not talking" thing...

 _Janna_ : (She holds up a picture of Olivia.)

 _Kevin_ : Tori was blabbing on and on earlier, and I don't wanna listen to her anymore.

 _Olivia_ : Tori didn't help at all during the challenge. Simple as that.

 _Thornton_ : Cole would be the strategic option. He seems too strong...

 _Tom_ : Amethyst said that Kevin was gonna try and vote me off? I don't wanna go home first!

 _Victoria_ : Olivia should go! She didn't help at all!

 _Wind_ : Tori's aura is a disturbing color. She needs to be freed from this island!

 **VOTES:**

 _Amethyst:_ Kevin

 _Cole:_ Tori

 _Ginger:_ Olivia

 _Griffin:_ Janna

 _Janna:_ Olivia

 _Kevin:_ Tori

 _Olivia:_ Tori

 _Thornton:_ Cole

 _Tom:_ Kevin

 _Victoria:_ Olivia

 _Wind:_ Tori

* * *

 _Tori_ : 4

 _Olivia_ : 3

 _Kevin_ : 2

 _Janna_ : 1

 _Cole_ : 1

 _Screaming Gophers:_

Amethyst - The Movie Star

Cole - The Handsome Bodybuilder

Ginger - The Ginger Girl

Griffin - The Overjoyful Actor

Janna - The Silent Jerk

Kevin - The Romantic Jock

Olivia - The Ambitious Cutie

Thornton - The Wise Fashion Designer

Tom - The Asian Lunatic

Wind - The Serene Hippy

 _Killer Bass:_

Alex - The Energetic Tomboy

Amour - The Cunning Celebrity

Blaire - The Pastel Goth

Chip - The Spelling Bee Nerd

Ferrian - The Cyborg Engineer

Jason - The Two-Faced Nerd

Marsha - The Sarcastic Misanthrope

Maxine - The Classic Rock Enthusiast

Melvin - The Unappreciated Nerd

Olive - The Friendly Nerd

Tate - The Mr. Nice Guy

 _Voted Off:_

22nd) Tori

* * *

Well, there you have it! The first camper is eliminated! Please don't forget to review and vote in the poll. It will help me decide which characters to focus on. And try not to vote for your own character.

Don't expect the updates to be this fast forever, I have school and stuff.

Next chapter: Character interaction in between challenges.


	5. Small Update

This is a quick update chapter. First off, I want to apologize for posting a chapter for a few weeks, but I promise that I have a good reason.

I missed a little more than a week of school because I had the flu and it wouldn't go away, and that's when I uploaded the first two chapters of the story. The day I returned (which was last Tuesday), since I'm a junior, I had to take the ACT test. Now, I did have a bit of preparation because my English class helped prepare about two weeks ago.

When school returned to normal on Thursday (because there was a second part of the test), I found out that I was so behind in all of my schoolwork, mainly an English paper and a Japanese packet that was due that day along with about 6 tests in Japanese alone, but all my classes had stuff I missed, and so I didn't have time to work on the story.

I'm still behind on some stuff, but I really want to get back to writing. I didn't want to leave all of you without an explanation. Just don't expect any chapters too soon. I'm almost caught up, but I still have a few tests to take on Monday and Tuesday, and a few assignments.

Again, I'm so sorry, but I've been so busy. Hopefully I will get back to writing soon. If I had to guess, I would say sometime around Monday I will have time to write again, but I'm not sure. I am still a bit sick, so just give me some time. I've basically been surviving off of cough drops at school.

PM if you have questions, I love talking to you guys!

I feel terrible about not posting a chapter, since I've started this and want to finish it. Hopefully you will understand.


End file.
